the strongest pirate siayan
by monkey.d.harry
Summary: immortal siayan naruto bored with the peace in the elemental countries , decides to travel to deffirent worlds,he goes to one piece where a war goes the catch is he has to fuse with his counterpart luffy . naruto/harem  naruto/robin/boa sanji/na no slash


Throughout his life, Naruto was beaten, hated, glared at and scorned by the people from his village. One day, he just got tired of it all and left the village but not before taking what was rightfully his. He took his family scrolls and heirlooms and then broke into the hokage's vault and stole the forbidden scroll of the hidden leaf village (which also belonged to his father) as well as took textbooks based on **fuuinjutsu** (sealing jutsu) ninja weapons like kunai knives, shuriken, windmill shuriken, ninja wires, explosive tags, flash tags, **bokkens**(wooden swords), ninjato's ect. After he left out of **Hi no Kuni's**borders, he began traveling around the elemental countries.

Naruto was not as dumb as people thought. That was just a mask he put up so others would underestimate him which would result with them paying the consequences. He was actually a genius which was a trait he gained from his father's clan and was proficient with different kinds of jutsus like his mother was. When he was 3 he figured that he has the kyuubi sealed inside him . from that moment he vowed not use its chakra until he can take it all an kill the soul of kyuubi . naruto observed the ninja villagers train and he coped it with his bloodline to anaylise any think and copy it . unlike sharingan this bloodline has the ability to analyze anything from jutsu to DNA complex and how bloodline was old bloodline before shinobe age .for five years he copied and trained what he copied .he become profiecent in ninjutsu and taijutsu and medic ,medic because he wanted to experiment and see how the bloodline work and if its possible gain other far he copied the sharingan and improved it .he also compined it an old bloodline dominate in his genes which was rinnegin. And he also copied the byakuyan .so far in konoha those three were the best so he didn't copy any more.

While he trained and experimented with villagers ,he also wore his idiot mask. So that the third hokage didn't become suspicious .

Through out his journey he met a lot of interest people , in mist he came upon **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū. **And trained with them , while copying any usefull bloodline and justu . from zabusa adoptive son haku he copied the ice bloodline and improved it .

While he traveled the interest thing he discovered was from the letters his fathers left , about a long lost bloodline which were called the saiyan .what he understood was that the saiyan were first aliens warriors their home was destroyed . the last sons of saiyan come to earth and protected until the evolution came and people started using **chakra **.they forget how to use the physical enegy called **KI . **his father also told him that the saiyan has tail that when they come upon the full moon they transform to gaint father also told him that his tail was cut for fear of what the villagers will do to him .in the scrolls he got from his mother there were seal arts . from what he understood his mother people were seal masters that they invented the seal his father used on him to seal the kyuubi.

He began training in techniques of saiyans his father family inherited from generation. His father also provided him the seal , when you put in a room or a training ground .one day will be like 3 years .in those three years he perfected the use of ki , and his transformation of saiyan to super saiyan three .all those were provide to him by his father .

When he left kiri , he went to mountains to swordsman who specialize in the deadly art of sword called the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**( Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style). After Naruto told the man about how his village treated him and how he's traveling to learn different arts from others, Seijuro took the boy as his apprentice and taught him the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**for 3 years. While naruto at the same time perfecting his the arts by using the time champer for ten days in the three years he was with his master .

After the third year Naruto had mastered the sword style at an amazing rate. His Master was so impressed that he gave Naruto his late sensei's sword, Yamato. In return, Naruto gave him a scroll full of Kiri Sake, which was considered the best sake in the nations. Once he left **Yama no Kuni**, he went back to fire country andended up in a city called Tanzaku Gai, where he met Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune along with Jiraiya of the he didn't tell them who he was until after he slept with both tsunade and shizune for two days . when he told them his identity they didn't believe him . but he told how he used time champer to perfect his skills .Jiraiya wanted to take Naruto back to Konoha until Naruto explained to them why he left and how he spent the last 6 years traveling around the nations learning from different people. After that, the two Sannin wanted to trained Naruto in what they knew. But naruto told them that he wanted them to examine him in what they knew and train him in what he didn't know. From Tsunade, she examined him in **Iigutsu** (Medical Jutsu) and how to make medicine's and poison (lethal and non lethal) out of herbs found in the forest. Shizune examined Naruto how to use senbons and a senbon launcher. Jiraiya examined him advanced fuuijutsu, the **Hiraishin no jutsu**(Flying Thunder God) that his father created and he let him sign the Summoning Scroll for the toads. After they told him that he was at their level if not higher in what they knew . jiraiya asked naruto if wanted trained in the art of toad naruto accepted .in six months naruto master the toad the arts . they also told him that they have the key to kyuubi seal . which they give to naruto . after he took the seal from them he fought the kyuubi in his mindscape . the kyuubi didn't stand a chance the compined chakra of naruto mother and his master of ninja arts he defeated kyuubi sealed in cage permanently .after the defeated of kyuubi he get immense power ,strength,speed and ulimited chakra . and he solved his sage problem with seal he called **NATURE SEAL **which basically when activated taked the naruto chakra and filters to his chakra.

When naruto finished his training with sannins and toads he started his journey ,not before getting gifts from them. tsunade gave him the **Raijin no Ken**(The Sword of Thunder) ,which he retrieved from a missing nin and the first hokage necklace .from the necklace he copied the first hokage DNA for mokuton jutsu. Jiraiya gave Naruto the Toad Summoning Contract and shared a jug of sake with both his **Kyoufo** (Godfather) and Gamabunta, the chief toad and summon boss before leaving. After all those events, Naruto spent the rest of his life going to new places , meeting new people, saving villages and capital cities and fighting missing-nin.

When he was traveling through **Amegakure no Sato**(Hidden Rain Village), he learned that the ruler of this village call him self god and that he has the **Rinnegan. And calls **himself **Pein Rikudo** (Six paths of Pain) and that he was the Leader of an organization after the 9 **Bijuu** (Tailed Beast). He didn't know what they wanted for the bijuu ,so he trailed them one after another .while he was trailing the bijuu the akatuski were collecting the bijuu at the same time . madara came out of the shadows an announced to the world his plan **THE MOON EYE .**basically he wanted to reunite the bijuu together and revive the juubi and become its host .naruto trailed madara basement for three months ,until he came in underground basement were madara operates. He fought madara and pain for five days non he killed them he took all their iformation by the rinnegan .he learned how madara wanted to become a god by sealing the juubi into him. And how to seal it inside someone from the demon status . so sealed the bijous inside him after he rest . once he sealed he went into his mindscape and fought the juubi for dominance for another five days. The juubi was a monster , no wonder the six path sage has problem with him . so after defeated the juubi he cast its soul to the makai realm and never to be summoned again. After he defeated the juubi from the body ,he become chakra monster as well as **KI monster**. He didn't tell the people that he defeated madara or become the juubi . for fear of another war .

On his 18th birthday, he was summoned by tsunade ,when he came back to konoha she showed him son three years son .when he asked why she didn't told told that because she didn't want to disturb him and because of the for fifteen years he stayed with his family . he didn't want any fame or position so tsunade didn't tell anyone about him. He trained his children three didn't inherit all his bloodline .one got sharingan and another rinnegan while another become full saiyan .but they all inherited the use of ki and immense chakra and genius. While he was travelling he kills missing nin he always wears his a monkey mask .which stands for his saiyan transformation. He got the highest bounty in ninja world and SSS class . he never lives name when he takes his bounty .

After all that has happened, Naruto got bored of the elemental countries and decided to head to other realities .from the memories of the bijuu he collected he knew how to go there . but only one person with high chakra can make the technique. So told his family that he will travel to worlds because he was bored and that he needed advanture . they said goodbye ,after leaving copies of justus he collected and knowledge he get from the bijuu how to improve their live with technology . he left the elemental world forever never to return .

**ONE PIECE WORLD**

**Marine ford –whitebeard war**

When naruto stepped out of gargant ,he come upon noise and fire , its looked like war , but it was not like how the elemental fought .those people where different , some wore white coat, they seemed like military or something, while the other group seemed like the missing nin. He needed information ,at the same time memories came flying to him in his head .he now understood why the reality travel were forbidden or difficult ,because if your soul is the same as the your counterpart they merge ,if you have strong will you dominate taking his place you will get his traits .so he looked into his memories what he learned interested him , he learned that his name is monkey d. luffy ,and that he is a pirate and adventure looking the treasure of the pirate king "ONE PIECE" .this world consists of four sea , and that aside from the civilian ,the pirates and marine fight for dominace . most pirates look for advanture and treasures, while others terrorize people. He also learned that there are right now fighting the marines to free his brother ace . the most interesting thing he learning was that in this world there is what is called devil fruit .it grants the eater godlike abilities ,at the cost to never swim in the see and that sea stone also is there weakness .he also learned that by using what they called haki. You can fighting them on same ground. He also learned that he has gomu gomu ability . He decide to correct his genes and rid this weakness . from the what he understood that whitebeard and the escapees that follow straw hat luffy fighting to free ace. And marine where fighting to execute ace because he is the pirate king's son. It sounded like revenge. But first he needed to learn what this haki is .and if he can use it . so he looked for whitebeard who was on battlefield . he knew that whitebeard use haki so stood not to far from him and telepathicly downloaded his memories how to use of haki in fight , he didn't need to download other things ,since he will explore him self so he only download the fighting style of haki and from his DNA the use of earthquake .

When he downloaded that , he understood how to use haki the three kind ,so he charged to platform flaying he wanted to fight the admirals for humiliating him .he quickly appeared infront the admirals .the marines were shocked that he flew to platform .

"lets begin this fight "luffy said

"gear second" luffy said making his right arm steam , he launched a punch to aokiji , which made him flew backward . kizaru attempted to light kick him , but luffy side steped "you slow" luffy said while he gave him haki punch on the stomach .while kizaru crying in pain ,luffy speeded to akianu who on shock and delivered akick on his face he tried to side step but the speed of luffy unseen he flew backward .

"wooow" was the word the world shared at same time


End file.
